My Weakness (Temporary Hold)
by 96qutie
Summary: (Noble-Vampire!Mika and Half-vampire!Yuu) Mika becomes attached to a family of humans. But in particular one of them, Yuuichiro. But as a progenitor Mika is stepping into a gray area by fraternizing with the humans. How can this possibly end well for either side?
1. Chapter 1

Mikaela made a mistake.

"Don't get too close to the live stock, Progenitor." Krul told him when he was visiting her one afternoon. "We've got in a new supply and I need you to keep an eye on things, but be careful. You know it's illegal if you drink their blood straight from the vein.

"Don't worry, Queen Krul." Mikaela replied. "My thirst has always been in control."

And it had.

Drinking blood was not Mikaela's mistake.

Mikaela decided to stand by over the blood drawings that day, to get a handle on his new task. He watched with only minimum interest as the humans were paraded in and hooked up to be drained, and then were given an energy drink and sent on their way.

None of it was supposed to bother Mika. It never had before. But for some reason, when a few of the younger ones winced as the needle was plunged in their neck, Mikaela couldn't help but feel his stomach knot up.

But they were just livestock. Nothing more.

When the drainings seemed under control Mika decided to leave. No need to waste his time just watching. But when he walked outside he heard something strange.

"Would you like me to come to your mansion again?"

"Why of course, precious one, you're always welcome."

Mika bore his teeth as he recognized that voice.

He stormed around the corner.

Ferid.

The silver haired progenitor stood near the stairs, his bodyguards at his flanks, and standing at his feet was a small human boy with spiky black hair and bright green eyes.

Mika hissed furiously.

He reached down and scooped up the boy- who instantly started protesting but Mika ignored it. Staring at Ferid with burning eyes.

"Ah, hello Mika." Ferid said with a smile. "To what do I owe this little outburst?"

"I'm in charge of the livestock now, Ferid." Mika snapped at him. "So whatever you've been getting away with until now, it ends with me."

Ferid narrows his eyes. "Are you talking about the law against feeding directly from humans? But he offered Mika… how strong do you think my willpower is?"

"Then toughen up." Mika growled. "I'll make certain he doesn't offer again."

And with that, Mika stormed off with the squirming human child still caged in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down!" the child cried, squirming violently. "Hey!"

Mika felt his anger still fuming off of him but he slowly calmed down.

"What were you doing?" Mika demanded. "Did you not know that the vampires aren't supposed to drink from you? What were you thinking, offering yourself to him?"

The boy went silent, and the squirming stopped.

"Well?" Mika demanded.

"Why would I tell you?" there was a sudden, bright anger in his eyes. "Filthy vampire."

Mika's eyes widened.

"If that's how you feel why did you do it?" Mika hissed.

The boy looked away. Scowling.

Mika sighed.

"If you don't tell me why you were doing it then I can't help you. Don't tell me you actually just wanted him to drink from you."

"No!" the boy shouted, sounding appalled. "I didn't want to do this at all! But…" the boy looked down and away.

He was so young, Mika realized. Sometimes he forgot about age, as a vampire. But looking at this human…

"Hey," Mika asked. "How old are you?"

The boy looked at him in confusion.

"I'm ten."

"And what's your name?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Yuuichiro."

"Yuuichiro." Mika repeated. "Why did you offer yourself to Ferid?"

"Why are you asking?" Yuuichiro demanded, "Do you want to take his place?"

"No!" Mika's voice was hard. "No! Never let any vampire do that to you. Ever. Understand? I'm asking because if you had a good reason, maybe I can make up for what I'm asking you to give up."

Yuuichiro's eyebrows pulled together.

"He would give us things." the human explained, finally. "I didn't start it… but… My family… ," he sighed. "They all depend on me and Akane. And we couldn't do enough. And then I found out that Akane was offering herself to Ferid, and I couldn't let her do that. They all need her, so I said I would do it instead. I'm stronger than her and I'm not good for anything else anyway so if I can do this for her…"

Mika swallowed.

He wasn't supposed to care about this. He wasn't supposed to…

"Never go near Ferid again." Mika said. "If he bothers you tell me and I'll take care of it. And if you need anything, come to me, and I'll help you and your family."

"Why?" Yuu demanded. "Why would you do that for us?"

"Because I can trust myself not to break the rules." Mika responded. "I can't trust Ferid."

That's right. There was a rules against blood drinking. There wasn't a rule against this. Mika wasn't breaking any rules, he told himself.

Yuuichiro narrowed his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

Mika looked down at him.

"Did you trust Ferid?"

"No. But he delivered what he said."

"Then don't trust me," Mika replied. "Just let me do as I say I will."

Big green eyes stared at him.

"Fine. And you don't want anything in return?"

"Nothing." Mika replied. "Give me nothing. Even if I ask."

Yuuichiro raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Mika finally set him down. "Go back to your family. If you need me, I'll be at the draining center every day. You can come find me if you're there."

Yuuichiro looked up at him. "What's your name, Vampire?"

"It's Mikaela Shindo."

"Mika-eee-lie…" Yuuichiro tried to say it and seemed to struggle.

"Call me Mika." the vampire noble decided with a sigh.

"Okay." Yuuichiro scratched his head. "Mika. You can call me Yuu, then."

"Yuu?" Mika smiled. "You're so small though. Yuu-chan sounds better."

Yuu blushed. "Don't look down on me! Filthy vampire." he barked, shoving Mika's leg.

Mika didn't even sway, he just smiled.

"Go to your family," He repeated. "What do you need me to give you that you wanted from Feird today?"

Yuu looked up.

"We don't have enough food for everyone…"

"What food do you want?" Mika asked. That would be easy. The vampires had no use for it.

"Umm…," Yuu blushed. "Curry?"

Mika nodded. "I'll bring it here tomorrow. So stay away from Ferid."

Yuu nodded back. "I will." He promised, and then he ran off through the streets.

~.~.~.~.~.~

It continued after that. Mika would meet Yuu at the draining center, and give him what he asked for. Within reason.

At first Mika maintained his boundaries well.

He dropped off whatever he had brought and briefly discussed whatever else Yuu needed from him. Then he would leave as quickly as he came.

But then there was the day that Yuu showed up strikingly pale.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the vampires." Mika hissed when he walked up to find Yuu hunched over on the stairs.

Yuu looked up.

"You just told me to stay away from Ferid, but either way, I AM staying away from the other vampires. Except you."

Mika tried to ignore the odd feeling that sentence gave him.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Mika demanded.

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked innocently.

Mika stooped down, picking up Yuu's arm, feeling his pulse.

It was weak.

Mika glowered at him.

Yuu looked away.

"I don't know." He said finally. "I think they took too much blood at the center. I've been feeling dizzy."

"Did you drink the energy drink?"

Yuu lowered his eyes.

"Yuu! How long have you been skipping it?"

Yuu's eyes snapped up. "It tastes horrible!"

Mika bore his teeth, growling.

"Wait here."

Mika went inside, took two extra energy drinks and brought them back outside.

"Drink both of them. I'll know if you cheat." Mika ordered, tossing them in Yuu's lap.

Yuu glared at him. "I hate them!"

"I don't care! Do it!" Mika's eyes flashed bright red, and Yuu fisted his tiny hands.

"Fine." Yuu uncapped the drinks and slowly chugged them. Making exaggerated gagging face.

Mika rolled his eyes.

"From now on you're drinking yours in front of me." Mika told him.

"I thought you told me not to give you anything." Yuu fired back.

"In what way is this for me?" Mika asked, as he sat down next to the human boy.

Yuu sighed heavily.

"Then why do you care?"

"Because it's our deal." Mika replied. "How can I know if you're keeping up your end and staying away from the other vampires if you look like a ghost every time I see you?"

"Fine," Yuu replied.

"So what is it this time?"

Yuu was quiet.

"More food?" Mika asked.

Yuu nodded his head a little.

"Curry?"

Yuu looked down.

"Mika?"

"Hmm?" Mika asked.

"Is this going to be the rest of our lives?"

Mika pressed his lips together, letting the silence hang in the air for a few minutes.

"What do you need, Yuu?"

Yuu looked at him.

"Some of the kids were talking about missing the chance to go to school…"

Mika stared at him.

"I don't know how to give it to them." Yuu murmured. "We don't get to go to school here, and I barely remember school from before."

Mika felt a war raging inside of himself.

"I have books." He said eventually.

Yuu looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

Mika folded his hands together under his chin, looking at the ground.

"I don't have them on a level for kids though. I would just have to teach you…"

What am I doing? Mika wondered of himself.

Yuu's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know how much time I'll have." Mika said sternly, but if I'm free I'll try to come by and teach you all like they do in school."

Yuu's eye widen, "You would do that?"

Mika looked away. "Meet me here again tomorrow."

Yuu nodded. "Okay." He rubbed his neck. "Thank you, Mika."

Mika shook his head. "It's fine. Just go.

Yuu stepped down the stairs, about to run off again but paused to look back at Mika, who watched him with curious eyes.

"You know…" Yuu murmured. "Sometimes it doesn't feel like you're really a vampire. You're not a monster like the others."

Mika stared at him.

"Not all vampires are monsters." He said

"Most of them." Yuu replied. "But not you."

Mika lips parted.

Yuu waved. "See you tomorrow, Mika."

Then he disappeared into the gloom.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mika started teaching all the kids after that.

He thought he would rarely find time for it, but he found himself drawn back to it over and over, oddly thrilled whenever he would go.

It turned into something that happened three times a week or more. And every time Mika would go over different topic with the kids. Teaching them to read or to understand history, or science.

Yuu was the most interesting one. He took to it so well but would never admit it. He would purposely act like he didn't care or didn't get it, but when Mika would start to explain it again, Yuu would already have the answer before Mika had finished.

Mika tried not to find it adorable.

All of it continued.

Weeks of teaching turned into months, turned into a year, turned into two years.

Mika watched birthdays come and go, a passage that meant nothing to vampires, but were filled with such vibrancy for the humans.

On Yuu's birthdays, Mika would always give him something that was for everyone, a cake or games. Because he knew Yuu would like that. But he would also give Yuu something personal in secret.

One year it was a book written by humans about the world before the vampires. One year it was Mika's old pistol.

"What is this?" Yuu asked.

"It's a gun." Mika explained. "Never use it unless you have to, but it could help protect you if you were in danger."

Yuu smiled.

Mika gave him the things he thought would give Yuu hope, even if it felt like a lie. He wanted to see that light in Yuu's eyes that he got when he believed he could beat something. Yuu was twelve-years-old now, and after living in the vampire city since he was eight, Mika didn't want to see that fire inside him go out. He wanted Yuu-chan to stay Yuu-chan. Always.

One day when Mika was leaving after teaching, Yuu followed Mika outside.

"Mika,"

Yuu caught the vampire's hand and he turned slowly around.

"What's the matter?"

Yuu looked at him with big, searching eyes.

"Can I see where you live?"

Mika stiffened.

"Yuu-chan…"

"I've never seen it." Yuu pressed. "You take care of us but I never learn anything about you. You never talk about yourself. I just want to see something-,"

"It's too dangerous, Yuu-chan." Mika said quickly. "The vampires don't question what I do if I'm careful because I'm a noble. But if they catch you there, I have no way to protect you if you were found in my house. I would have become as bad as Ferid."

Yuu flinched.

"That's not true…"

"It is." Mika replied. "Yuu…"

He pulled his hand out of Yuu's.

Yuu looked down. "If I try to bring you closer you're just going to pull away completely, aren't you?"

"You shouldn't be trying to bring me closer, Yuu-chan." Mika said, with sad eyes. "I'm a filthy vampire aren't I? You used to remember that."

Yuu's eyes darkened. "Mika-,"

"Goodnight Yuu-chan." Mika cut him off. Then he turned and walked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mika hadn't known something like this was going to happen.

He'd had no idea.

Not until he smelled all the blood.

The SO familiar blood.

Mika had run all the way there, but he stopped when he heard the gunshot. Freezing in place as his eyes took in the calamity before him.

It was the orphan kids. All of them. Yuu's family. They were bled out and spread across the ground like broken dolls, all of them soaked in red.

At the center of it was Yuu.

One of his arms was missing, but his other held the pistol Mika had given him… still smoking.

And Ferid lay on the ground with a bullet blown through the side of his head.

Mika felt his stomach roil.

Yuu had been standing on his leg before, but when Ferid had dropped Yuu dropped too. Going to his knees and then collapsing completely onto the ground.

"Yuu-chan!"

Mika ran through the scattered bodies, searching for signs of life but there was none.

Only Yuu, who Mika finally reached and fell to his knees next to. Pulling his broken body into his lap.

"Yuu-chan." Mika felt a pain in his throat and in his chest. And he felt like he might cry, even though he thought that was impossible for a vampire.

Yuu blearily opened his eyes, but they stared blindly.

"Mika?"

"It's me," Mika brushed the blood from his cheek, petting his dark hair. "It's me."

"I'm sorry." Yuu coughed, and red sprayed across his lips. "I broke our deal."

"You went to Ferid." Mika guessed, glancing at the body behind him.

"I wanted to steal a map so that we could escape." Yuu explained. "I was going to steal it from you, but then you said no. And in a way I was sort of glad. I didn't want to hurt you."

Mika felt that pain in his chest worsen. "You foolish human." He growled.

"Yeah," Yuu agreed, tears flowing down his cheeks and mixing with the blood. "Yeah I'm so stupid. And now everyone is dead because of me." Yuu sobbed and his chest rattled in an alarming way. "We're all dead now."

"No. No." Mika shook his head. "No. No. I can't save the other's but, Yuu-chan… You're still alive." Mika squeezed him. "You're still alive."

Yuu looked at him, and shook his head. "I'm going to die Mika. I'm going to be with my family."

Yuu reached up and touched Mika's cheek.

"Except for you," he whispered. "You were a part of our family too. I'm so sorry."

Mika gripped Yuu's hand. Holding it too his cheek.

Yuu had dropped the gun, Mika's gun, but his hand was still so cold, and it smelt like gun powder.

Mika closed his eyes.

"You selfish, greedy, reckless human." Mika hissed, and he actually felt hot tears roll down his face. "You've taken everyone else from me. How can you ask me to give you up too?"

Yuu looked at him with nearly sightless eyes. "Because you always give us what we need, Mika."

Mika opened his eyes and they flashed.

"That was before, Yuu-chan." Mika whispered. "Before you broke our deal."

Mika grabbed Yuu by the jaw, forcing his mouth open.

"But that's over now." Said Mika. "From now on, you can no longer refuse what I ask of you."

Mika sunk his fangs into his own lip until it was pouring blood. Then he leaned down over Yuu's face.

"And I'm asking you now, to live."

Then Mika pressed his mouth over Yuu's forcing the hot blood through his lips.

Yuu was too weak, and bloodless to struggle, but he made slight noises of protest until the blood started to slip down his throat and slowly take control of his body.

When it was clear it was working, Mika pulled away, and Yuu fell into a fitful coma in his arms, as his body started to heal and change.

A shadow fell over Mika.

"Do you understand what you've done?"

Mika looked up to see Krul standing behind him, then looked back down at Yuu.

"I had to. He's…"

"I understand. I've known for a while." She sighed. "When I realized, I regretted ever giving you your post. If I thought it would have stopped you, I would have taken all of it back."

"I'm sorry, Queen Krul." Mika replied.

"I've made my peace with it," she said. "We will hide this from the others."

Mika looked up again. "What?"

Krul met his eyes. "You better take care of him. Who knows what will happen when he wakes."

Mika looked down. "I know…"

Krul reached to pet his hair. "You're my only real friend, Mika." Krul said. "You're like a son to me. So I will always protect you. Even when you're foolish enough, to give your heart to a human."

Mika closed his eyes. "Krul, I-,"

"Well isn't this nice."

Mika and Krul both turned harshly to stare as they watched Ferid slowly sit up, holding the side of his head.

"Ferid." Krul bore her fangs. "Look at this mess you have created."

"Actually it would have been quite over. Had Mika not intervened." Ferid replied.

"You did not have permission to kill the livestock." Krul hissed and Mika flinched. "You will answer for this!"

"They were trying to escape." Ferid replied cooly.

"They were children." Krul smacked him across the face. "You should have reported it, or simply stopped them. You did this for sport, and you will be punished."

With that Krul snapped her fingers, and some of the local vampires appeared, grabbing Ferid by the arms and leading him behind Krul as she stormed off back towards the city.

Mika still kneeled on the ground. Holding Yuu to him. Surrounded by the bodies of the others.

Finally more vampires showed up, instructed to clean up. Mika nodded and slowly stood. Carrying Yuu with him as he headed home.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"NO!"

Yuu shoved the glass of human blood that Mika held out to him away, shattering it on the floor.

Yuu clutched at his throat, panting and squirming.

"Yuu-chan" Mika said gently. "You have to drink. If you don't, you lose yourself to the thirst-,"

"I want to die Mika," Yuu said, his voice hoarse and pained. "Just let me die. I want to die a human like my family did."

Mika looked down.

"I can't do that Yuu-chan…"

Yuu looked back at him, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Please! Mika, I can't become a full vampire. I won't!"

Mika covered Yuu's hands with his own, baring his teeth.

"And I won't watch you die!" Mika roared. "I told you I would make you live. Your punishment for breaking the deal you made with me!" Mika gripped Yuu tighter, "BECAUSE I ALSO HAD TO LOSE THEM!"

Yuu's eyes widen and Mika released him, about to pull away.

But Yuu reached up to put his small hand against Mika's cheek.

"Mika…" Mika tried to pull away and Yuu brought his other hand up to hold Mika's face between them. "Mika…"

Mika looked into Yuu's eyes. They were big and so sad.

"I'm so sorry." Yuu whispered.

Mika placed his hand over Yuu's. "Please," he whispered back. "Don't leave me all alone."

Yuu's expression softened, crumbled.

"I can't be a vampire," He whispered.

Mika closed his eyes, sighing.

"Then," Mika pulled away from Yuu standing up and grabbing another glass.

He pulled his glove off with his teeth and toss it aside before bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting down.

When blood was flowing he held it over the glass.

"This won't turn you anymore than it already has." Mika explained. "But you'll live. So please-,"

Mika was about to offer it to Yuu when he heard a growl.

Mika looked up just in time to see the hungry look that flashed in Yuu's eyes before his suddenly sprang at Mika, knocking the glass aside and latching directly onto Mika's wrist. Fangs sinking in.

Mika hissed in surprise. He hadn't realized how much Yuu was fighting the thirst. How bad it had gotten for him.

Mika sat down and gathered Yuu into him, letting him take all that he wanted.

"Thank you, Yuu-chan." Mika murmured, stroking his hair. "I will be your family now. I will take care of you, I promise."

At that Yuu pushed himself closer as he drank. Curling into Mika's chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~

So that was how it started. Yuu's new, grey existence.

He continued to grow, he continued drink Mika's blood, he continued to be Yuu-chan, and yet… Mika saw the part of him that felt the thirst and hated himself. The part of him that fought ruthlessly against the self-loathing that was eating a pit into his soul.

But Mika could also tell that he made it better.

For some reason, Mika seemed to hold back the part of Yuu that loathed vampires, and as long as Mika kept Yuu close he believed that he would live and that he would keep from losing himself.

Because somehow Mika seemed to give Yuu hope.

Time went faster for Mika. Watching someone who still grew made it seem like the days flew by in a blur. Like every second mattered but was gone too fast.

Mika continued to be Yuu's teacher. He watched his mind grow from simple problems to having deep discussion Mika never imagined coming out of the mouth of that precious child he first met years ago.

And Mika enjoyed it. He enjoyed how much more alive his life was with Yuu. How a the boy seemed to speed the pulse of everything, and made even Mika himself feel more human than he ever, ever hand. And for a while it was just that simple.

Mika should have suspected that something might be changing though. Perhaps he should have seen it all coming, that first night.

The night when Yuu was thirteen.

"You're not going to tuck me into bed anymore." Yuu insisted, folding his arms moodily.

Mika, who was reading in his parlor, looked up in surprise.

"What? But you used to ask me to…"

"I'm not a little kid anymore." Yuu said, holding his chin up.

Mika felt a little stung but nodded.

"Of course. Yuu-chan."

"And don't call me that anymore." Yuu added. "It's just Yuu."

Mika frowned. "I would call you Yuu-chan even if you were eighty. Suck it up."

Yuu pouted, blushing. "Fine, whatever."

Mika raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Yuu frowned at him. "I'm just growing up, and it's like you don't even notice."

"I notice, Yuu-chan." Mika smiled. "I'm just protective."

Yuu looked down. "But I'm strong, and I can protect you now."

Mika smiled. "I appreciate that, but I don't need you to-,"

"I'm going to protect you." Yuu's eyes were bright and fiery again.

Mika blinked. "Okay… you can protect me."

Yuu nodded. "Good."

Little things like that continued to happen over the next two years. Until….

"I'm going to bed Mika."

"Hmm?" Mika tried to finish his page before he looked up, not noticing the shadow falling over his shoulder. "Goodnight Yuu-,"

Suddenly Mika felt lips press against his cheek.

Mika froze, his book completely forgotten.

"Goodnight, Mika." Yuu murmured in his ear. "I love you."

Mika swallowed.

"I love you too, Yuu-chan," he said, turning back to look into Yuu's eyes.

Yuu smiled before turning around and walking away to go to bed.

After that things got even more overt.

Yuu would carelessly walk around the manor half dressed whenever possible. And when it was time for Mika to give him his blood, Yuu started taking from higher on Mika's arm. Doing things like sitting in his lap or holding Mika around the neck as he drank.

All of it left Mika feeling oddly unsettled.

Then came Yuu's sixteenth birthday.

Mika had gone all out for him; showering him with presents and spending the whole day spoiling him- even Krul had come and brought him a present. .

Yuu had been beaming all day, but he'd also been being very affectionate. He would touch Mika all the time. Giving him long hugs around the neck, holding his hand, even giving him kisses on the cheek.

All of it made Mika flustered but he tried not to show it. Always smiling and returning Yuu's affection easily.

"I love you, Yuu-chan. Happy Birthday."

"I love you, too Mika." Yuu smiled warmly up at him. "Thank you."

Then that night, when it was almost time for Yuu to go to bed, Mika was sitting and reading again.

"Hey, Mika?" came Yuu's shy voice.

Mika looked up and found Yuu standing in the doorway in just his pajama pants. Mika swallowed. Sometimes it was hard to remember, now, what Yuu had looked like as a kid. He was starting to form strong muscles and he had grown so much taller…

Mika shook his head.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"I'm umm…," Yuu looked sideways and then back into his eyes. Blushing. "I'm thirsty…"

"Oh," Mika nodded, "It has been a little while, and with you still growing…" Mika agreed assuming Yuu was embarrassed at having a stronger thirst than he was used to. Mika started rolling up his shirt sleeve.

"Mika," Yuu walked up and put his hand over Mika's, stopping him. Mika looked up in confusion.

Yuu's big green eyes bore into him.

"Would it be okay… if I drank from your neck tonight?"

Mika felt a flash of something he tried to ignore. "Oh… um, I suppose Yuu-chan. Why?"

Yuu shrugged, blushing again. "I'm bigger now. It'll be easier this way."

Mika nodded, "True. All right." Mika unbuttoned the top of his shirt, pulling his collar away.

Yuu watched him with dark eyes.

"You should…" Yuu reached out and unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way, with quick fingers. Pushing it off Mika's shoulder. "It's white. You don't want to get it dirty."

Mika- now sitting without a shirt- blushed a little too.

"Right." Mika shifted a little uncomfortably. "Umm… I'll…"

He moved to stand up.

Yuu touched his chest, pushing him back down. Then he slowly climbed, face forward, into Mika's lap. Keeping his eyes on Mika's as he carefully straddled his hips and sat down on his legs.

"It'll be easier like this." Yuu suggested, putting his hands on Mika's shoulders. Mika looked at him in surprise.

"I supposed so…"

Yuu nodded before tilting his head and leaning in.

Mika closed his eyes as he felt Yuu's breath on his skin before he surged forward to sink his fangs into the vein.

Mika heard Yuu's drinking and breathing, and the sounds filled Mika's ears, making him breathe harder.

Why did this feel so intimate? Why was this so intimate? Yuu had been drinking from him for four years now…

But Mika felt his heart beating faster, and he could feel Yuu's heart, too, as the boy rested his chest against Mika's.

The skin contact made him shudder.

"Yuu…" Mika started to say, and Yuu's hand slide down his side.

Slowly, Yuu pulled back. His eyes almost swallowed up and red dripping from his lips.

"Mika... " He said, and then he pushed forward to smash their lips together.

Mika jolted, making a sound of surprise.

He quickly pushed Yuu back.

"Yuu-chan, what are you doing?" Mika demanded, his breathing ragged.

Yuu looked at him, and nervousness started to leak through the hungry gleam in his eyes.

"I've read about it in some of the books in your library." Yuu explained, searching Mika's eyes. "This is what you do with the person that you love."

Mika blushed brightly.

"I do love you, Yuu." Mika said, reaching up to stroke his thumb across Yuu's cheek. "But, you're still a kid…"

"What?" Yuu's eyes furrowed. "That's not true! You don't look much older than me anymore!"

"I'm immortal." Mika pointed out. "But even in body I'm eighteen. That's when humans are considered adults."

"I'm not completely human anymore." Yuu argued.

Mika frowned at him. "You're a human compared to me."

Yuu searched Mika's face.

"I've thought about this okay?" Yuu insisted. "For years. When I realized what I felt for you, I continued to look into it. I realized that you saw me as a kid but I've grown now, and I've been trying to show you…" Yuu tilted his head. "I thought you had started to see it. I thought… it seemed like you felt what I'm feeling too."

"Yuu," Mika pressed, "You don't have to do this just because you love me. I've always loved you. I always will love you. You don't have to-,"

"I know I don't have to." Yuu interrupted. "I know that this part isn't love. I know I can love you without this. I DO love you without this, but…" Yuu's eyes lowered to Mika's chest, his hand slowly lowering from his shoulder to trace the skin. "I see you, and I feel this TOO. My body wants you, just like the rest of me wants you. And I know I don't have to have it, but I want to have it. I want to have this with you." Yuu's raised his eyes to Mika's again. "Unless you tell me you don't want it with me."

Mika sucked in a breath, searching through the hope and the fear and the strange mix of doubt and certainty that flickered in Yuu's eyes.

Mika thought about the changes in Yuu over the years. Knowing that he HAD noticed. He had seen and felt that Yuu was somehow catching up to him. That he wasn't just a kid Mika needed to protect anymore. And in a way… part of Mika had always seen Yuu as more of an equal than he would have admitted to when Yuu was only the height of Mika's waist.

But that was also that part that Mika struggled with.

He had talked to Krul about it once.

"He's your soulmate, Mika." She had said. "That's the thing with soulmates. They can be anyone in your life, they can come in any form. You're immortal, and yours came to you in the form of a human child. What that's going to mean for you might not always be a clear picture."

Mika knew at the time she'd been talking about the complications of Yuu still being part human. But it seemed funny to him now to imagine those words in this context.

Mika's soulmate, in the form of the child he had basically raised since he was ten. Now nearly a man who saw him in a whole new way.

It wasn't as if Mika had seen himself as Yuu's parent. That had never been what he wanted. He had just loved Yuu, and wanted to protect him. And at the time, taking care of him was what Yuu needed.

But maybe now Yuu didn't need a caretaker anymore. Maybe now Mika needed to serve his soulmate in a new way. As a person Yuu could love and be with for the rest of his life. A role Yuu would never outgrow, would never leave Mika behind in…

Maybe all of that was the natural course for their relationship.

But it didn't all need to happen today.

"Yuu…" Mika answered finally, reaching up to place his hand around the back of Yuu's neck, and into his hair. Yuu smiled.

"I love you, Mika," he said.

"I love you, too." Mika replied. "And I DO want you, like this."

Yuu beamed, and was about to lean back forward to kiss Mika again, but Mika stopped him, turning his head away.

"But I need some time." Mika said carefully. "We haven't… this is all very fast."

Mika met Yuu's eyes again, to see the shock in them, and Mika reached down to grab Yuu's hand. Bringing it to his lips and kissing his fingers.

"Date me." Mika pleaded.

Yuu blinked, "What?"

"Date me," Mika repeated. "We have the rest of our lives Yuu-chan, and you'll still grow up. I'm happy you see me in this way, but please, take it slowly with me."

Yuu huffed. "I HAVE been. I waited-,"

Mika gave him a doubtful look. "Because you were ready for this when you were thirteen?"

Yuu blushed. "I…"

Mika smiled. "I promise, Yuu-chan. I'll give you what you want. Just let me do it a piece at a time. Until you're eighteen."

Yuu raised his eyebrow. "Two years?"

"Yes." Mika said with a smile. "But don't look so offended, Yuu. Because trust me, you don't know anything yet."

Mika took him by the chin and pulled him closer, pressing a warm, chaste kiss to his lips.

Yuu shivered.

"Don't worry, Yuu-chan." Mika whispered against his lips. "We'll have plenty to fill up our next two years."

~.~.~.~.~.~

End of Part One

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **(This is a one shot that could turn into more depending how much people like it. I wrote it for a challenge I set on tumblr ( .com) If you like it you can let me know know in the reviews if you want me to continue. Otherwise I also invite you with the same challenge I gave on tumblr to send me Mikayuu AU's (Through reviews or PM) you want to see come to life and I'll write one-shots for them. Thanks guys!)**

 **P.S. This chapter is T but if I continued it would turn to M so keep that in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Step One: Touch**

* * *

If you would have asked him, Yuu wouldn't have said that Mika DIDN'T touch him, but the more time he spent with Mika after his birthday, the more he his definition of touching started to change.

Before Mika was always warm, but not particularly affectionate. He liked to smile and Yuu, and speak gently to him, and he always paid so much attention to him and what he wanted that Yuu never felt that anything was missing.

Now Yuu got the feeling Mika had been holding himself back.

It was little things at first. Mika touching his shoulder to get his attention, their arms brushing when Mika would help him with something, even sitting closer than he used to.

Yuu wondered a little if he was just being hyper aware of Mika, or if every one of his moments was purposeful. But the more he watched Mika the more he thought it was the second one.

Yuu tried to return the favor. Being closer to Mika, letting himself touch Mika whenever the mood struck him, but Yuu quickly realized he didn't have as much restraint as Mika did.

Everytime he would touch Mika on purpose it was like getting sucked into a current. He wanted to touch him more, to move closer, and it usually ended with Yuu leaning up to try at kiss him.

To which Mika usually obliged but only by brushing their lips together and then stepping away.

Yuu was starting to get frustrated.

So one night Yuu cornered him.

"You're babying me." Yuu accused.

Mika smiled, "Yuu…"

"You're wearing your kid gloves with me."

Mika laughed.

"You're being impatient"

Yuu frowned and folded his arms. "Mika, I feel like you're just doing this for me. It's like it's so… easy for you. So planned. Shouldn't it be spontaneous? Shouldn't you look at me and just want to grab me and-,"

"Stop." Mika's eye flashed at him, and Yuu worried for a moment he might actually be really mad.

Yuu looked down.

"I'm just telling you how it is for me."

Mika blushed.

"Yuu, I do feel that way." Mika promised, standing up from where he was sitting to come and stand in front of Yuu, tipping the boy's chin up to look at him.

His eyes, bright and scarlet, searched Yuu's. "But it's not easy for me. You're human. You…. burn a little hotter than me sometimes. Not in the way that you think…" Mika struggled. "I just mean you're better at jumping into things than I am. You're more… expressive. Unhindered."

"Mika…" Yuu's eyes searched his back, dilating. "They let me be in charge."

Mika pressed his lips together, fighting a smile. "Sometimes I'd like to. But you just don't slow down, Yuu. Ever."

"I can go slowly!" Yuu insisted.

Mika chuckled. "Let me give you a test then."

Yuu raised his eyebrow. "A test?"

Mika nodded. "Kiss me. Slowly. Show me you can do it."

Yuu blushed. "Really?"

Mika nodded.

Yuu smiled, reaching up to slide his hand up Mika's neck as he leaned towards him. Mika held still, closing his eyes.

Yuu's hand slipped to the back of Mika's neck as their lips met. Cool skin against cool skin. Yuu sighed into the kiss, his heartbeat picking up in his chest.

He told himself to pull away now. To prove himself to Mika. But the feeling of Mika's lips was like a fire in his veins, especially when they moved and started to press back against Yuu's.

Yuu sucked in a breath.

His hand was suddenly in Mika's hair, gripping it between his fingers. And the weight of his body swayed into Mika's as he pressed harder into the kiss. Parting his lips.

Mika immediately pulled back.

"Yuu…" He gasped, his breathing hard as he pressed the back of his hand to his bottom lip.

When had Yuu bitten it?

Mika's face was flushed, and Yuu could see the pulse racing in his neck, his eyes dark and dilated.

Yuu was in much the same state, and he looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean-,"

"It's okay." Mika took a step toward him, gently petting a hand through his hair. He smiled.

"I love this side of you. But can you see my point now?"

Yuu blushed. "Yes."

Mika's hand stroked down his cheek to his chin and tipped his face back up to look at him.

Mika's expression was soft. "But I will try to relax more, I promise. As long as you promise not to attack me at every opportunity."

Yuu's lips parted over his teeth as he smiled. "You know I can't make that promise."

Mika laughed.

"You're a devil, Yuu-chan."

~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

 **Step Two: Home**

* * *

Yuu loathed it when Mika had to work.

He was still in charge of the blood-drawings. Yuu had asked him not to give up the job, because Mika was the only vampire Yuu trusted around the humans. But it meant that he still had to stay very much involved.

Yuu wasn't allowed to go with him. Although, Yuu didn't totally have a problem with that. Being around a lot of human blood was, for him, an endurance challenge he neither wanted or needed.

So instead, Yuu stayed at the manor. Usually sitting on the roof or practicing with the sword Mika got for him.

It wasn't one of the top-class weapons. Even though Yuu knew Mika had one, he never asked to use it. Mostly because the sword drew from his blood, and Yuu knew that would mean he'd just have to drink more from Mika, which didn't seem a fair thing to ask.

So instead Yuu practiced with a normal sword, and he could tell he was getting skilled with it. Mika was always teaching him new moves, and Yuu got the hang of them almost immediately. It was something that just came naturally to him. It was the only thing that distracted him from Mika being gone, but it did work. Mika had even started indulging it by getting some of the other lower vampires to come practice with him.

One night, after one of those practices, Yuu was in a good mood. It had been a good day. He'd beat his record for disarming his opponent and he'd felt like his body was weightless when he'd moved through his stances. .

All of it had him beaming by the time Mika returned from work.

"Mika, Mika!" Yuu rushed up to him the second his foot was through the door, his words pouring out of him, "At practice today…"

Mika smiled at Yuu spoke to him, his eyes staying on Yuu's face as if afraid to miss a single word as Yuu babbled through his explanation of the moves he'd mastered.

"That's amazing," Mika encouraged at the right times, reaching up to unclasp his cloak from around his neck as he continued to watch Yuu. "You'll have to show me. Maybe you can even beat me."

Yuu glowed with pride. "Can I show you now?"

"Of course," Mika agreed, pulling off his cloak and hanging it up.

The second he did, a smell hit Yuu's nose.

Blood. Mika's blood.

Yuu's eyes widened.

"Were you hurt?"

Mika paused. His hands stuck the middle of undoing his uniform coat.

"Yuu, it wasn't-,"

Yuu's eyes were already scanning him, and that's when he noticed the bloodstain on the back on Mika's shoulder. There was a tear in his clothing there too, but the wound had already healed.

"What happened?" Yuu demanded.

Mika sighed.

"I stopped a lower vampire from attacking one of the humans. I didn't have time to-,"

"He bit you?" Yuu fumed. "Did you kill him?"

"Yuu." Mika reached up to touch Yuu's cheek. "He was arrested. I'm fine."

Yuu growled. "I thought only I was allowed to bite you?"

Mika raised his eyebrow at the surprising turn in the conversation. "Only you drink from me, Yuu. It was an accident."

Yuu bore his fangs. "No one else should be allowed to touch you."

Mika smiled. "No one else is, that's why he was arrested. Now come on, weren't we going to duel? I thought you had something to show me."

Yuu frowned. "That was before I knew we were hurt."

"I'm not hurt." Mika replied. "I'm perfectly fine. Would you like me to prove it to you, when you lose?" Mika drew his finger teasingly over Yuu's jaw.

Yuu finally cracked a smile. "Not this time, slow poke. You're obviously losing your edge if one of the lower vampires got the jump on you."

"Very funny, Yuu-chan." Mika's expression melted. "But I did forget something."

"Oh, what?" Yuu raised a challenging eyebrow.

Mika held Yuu still with a grip on his jaw before stepping forward and connecting their lips.

Yuu's blood raced instantly but Mika held him firmly in place.

Mika broke the kiss, but didn't pull back. His nose traced the side of Yuu's.

"Don't I get a welcome back?"

Yuu blushed.

"Welcome home, Mika." he murmured, and Mika felt him straining against his grip.

He chuckled and brushed their lips together again. "It's good to be home, Yuu-chan."

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

 **Step Three: Distraction**

* * *

Fighting with Mika felt like being inside a lighting storm to Yuu.

Mika was fast, just flashes of steel before his blade thundered against Yuu's guard, and it was like Yuu's entire vision crackled with awareness of him.

But he was keeping up, and Yuu was proud. Mika was a progenitor, and Yuu could tell that each time they fought he was holding back a little less and a little less with Yuu. Meaning that each time he was more of a challenge.

This time, Yuu felt Mika was barely holding back at all, and the display was brilliant. Like watching the strike of a viper or the pounce of a lion. A natural, deadly beauty.

Yuu pushed himself as hard as he could, moving like the crack of a whip to guard against Mika's attacks and strike back. And he could tell Mika was impressed by his expression. Pride glowing in his eyes.

The blades screeched and threw sparks as they ground against each other, and Yuu grinned at Mika.

"I told you I'm getting better."

"You are," Mika agreed. "You've learned very quickly. But I think I still know your one weakness."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Yuu asked flashing his fangs when he smiled.

Mika smirked.

At the next moment Mika made a surprisingly obvious strike, which Yuu easily dodged and moved to counter his strike on Mika.

At first it looked like Mika was going to let Yuu hit him, but at the last second when Yuu was closest, Mika managed to somehow catch Yuu's blade and force it up until the flats of their blades were locked together, and the two stood only inches apart.

Yuu's eyes widened in surprise and Mika used the opportunity to peck him on the lips.

"You're easily distracted." Mika replied, with the god-damned sexiest smirk Yuu thought he had ever seen in his life.

Yuu's veins burned.

"Mika…" Yuu's eyes dilated and he twisted the sword out of Mika's hand, and Mika let him. Letting the swords clatter to the ground beside them as Yuu closed the distance between them and pressed another, hungrier, kiss to Mika's lips.

Yuu twisted his fingers into Mika's hair, and Mika caught him around the waist, holding him. At first he expected to be quickly cut off. That almost as soon as his lips had met Mika's he would be pushed away.

But he wasn't.

Their lips melded, and Yuu groaned, pressing forward with bruising force against Mika's lips, which seemed to greet him easily, twisting and pressing back with an almost equal fervor.

Yuu started to feel dizzy from the contact- from the complete lack of resistance. His hands sliding from Mika's hair down his neck to the buttons of his shirt. It was already partly undone so that Mika could move while they fought, but Yuu tore the rest of them open, sliding his hands over Mika's firm chest and smooth, hard stomach. The muscles contracted under Yuu's touch and Mika moaned- nearly snapping the tether on the last of Yuu's sanity.

What is happening? It was the last lucid question in Yuu's mind before Mika's lips parted and his fangs dragged across Yuu's bottom lip.

Yuu hissed, opening his mouth without hesitation. And for some reason, that was what snapped Mika back to his senses.

Mika's lips jerk away from Yuu and his hand came up to push him back at the shoulders, holding the half-vampire at arm's length.

Mika had to look away from him, panting.

"I'm sorry, I-,"

"Don't be sorry," Yuu tried to push Mika's hands away. "Just come back to me."

"Yuu…" Mika groaned.

"This is all I want." Yuu pleaded. "Please!"

Mika looked shaken, but his grip on Yuu's shoulders tightened. "Not like this Yuu."

"Why not?" Yuu demanded. "You want this, I could feel it. I was never sure before now, but you want this just like me. Just touch me!"

Mika's eyes flashed. "Stop!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm starving," Mika hissed, and the red of his eyes burned, his pupils sharpening into slits. "I'm have never wanted to tear into a throat this badly in my life. So back off."

Yuu's eyes widened.

Oh.

It wasn't that Yuu hadn't noticed it too. He wasn't sure where the connection came from, but when lust started clouding his mind his fangs started to ache with thirst. It didn't matter if he had been thirsty before or not, it always happened. But with Mika being full vampire it somehow seemed worse for him. Even though Yuu had known Mika for years and never seem him struggle to control his thirst before.

So this was the secret.

Mika was skilled at restraint. He always had been. But if Mika let go in one area, he had to let go completely. And here Yuu was trying to force him into it.

Yuu looked down.

"I'm sorry, Mika." Yuu stepped back, giving Mika some space, and the blonde vampire looked at him in surprise. "I shouldn't have done that. You told me…,"

Mika shook his head. "No, Yuu. It wasn't your fault. I wanted you to, I thought I could give you what you wanted, at least a little. I didn't mean to-,"

Yuu put his hand over Mika's lips.

"It's fine." Yuu smiled. "I don't need you to do that for him. I just wanted to know that you felt this to, but I was wrong not to believe you." Yuu's eyelids lowered. "I know now. You want me too."

Mika blushed.

"So I can wait." Yuu promised. "We'll go slow just like you wanted."

Mika smiled against Yuu skin, and Yuu felt his lips move like he was kissing his palm.

Yuu laughed.

"So what is your plan anyway?" Yuu asked, taking his hand away. "Since this was obviously a bit of a detour."

Mika chuckled.

"My plan was to take things a step at a time. Like, closeness, and touching, and kissing-,"

Yuu blushed and waved his hands around to get Mika to stop talking.

"Okay, so what step are we at now?"

Mika snorted, "Well that's a little muddy now, isn't it?"

Yuu grinned and didn't look sorry.

"But I guess we should be at kissing," Mika suggested. "The beginning of it. Not quite what just happened."

"Fair enough," Yuu agreed. "Then that's where we'll start."

Yuu stepped a little closer. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Mika smirked.

"You know… ," Mika said, "If we're really to start at the beginning, we should start here."

Mika stepped forward too, and his fingers drew through Yuu's hair, raising sparks down his spine as Mika leaned forward and kissed him gently against the cheek.

Yuu blushed, but when Mika pulled back he gave him a critical look.

"Oh no," Yuu shook his head. "We've definitely covered that step already."

Mika grinned. "Oh have we?"

"Definitely." Yuu replied.

"Okay then," Mika leaned forward again.

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan," he whispered, and his breath touched Yuu's lips before Mika stepped into him and molded their lips together.

Yuu's eyes slipped closed.

He let this kiss be softer and for once he ignored any other feelings except the warm, slow pressure on his lips and the bright, fluttery happiness that bloomed in his chest.

When Mika pulled back his eyes stayed closed for a second and he rested his forehead against Yuu's.

"Yuu-chan I-,"

"I love you Mika."

Mika's eyes fluttered open, looking into Yuu's who was smiling at him.

"Don't turn my I love you into a competition." Mika scolded.

"I wanted to say it first." Yuu smirked. "Your turn."

Mika rolled his eyes.

"You mean everything to me, Yuu-chan." Mika whispered, suddenly serious. "You are the only thing that matters."

Yuu's eyes widened and suddenly stung like he was about to cry.

Yuu stepped back, wiping an arm across his eyes.

"That's not fair, Mika." He grumbled. "I wasn't ready."

Mika smiled. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. But I've never once been ready for you since the day we met."

Yuu couldn't stop the tear that slipped out of the corner his as he laughed shakily. Then he threw himself at Mika and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"You're everything to me too, Mika." he mumbled, low into the vampires ear. Mika returned the hug and pulled Yuu tightly into his chest.. "You're everything."

~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

 **Step Four: Something More**

* * *

Yuu was in his bedroom, changing out of his uniform.

It had been a long day. The two of them had gone to see Queen Krul, who liked to check up on the two of them.

Yuu had started to see her like a doting relative, because she always asked him a bunch of questions and fawned over him. Although, It didn't help that most of the questions she asked were about him and Mika.

Yuu liked it though, it sort of made him feel a part of a family, and it always seemed to make Mika really happy.

Yuu was happy too. Because he got to show Krul his sword skills and because she always let him practice with her guards.

Krul got a kick out of watching Yuu fight, and she usually praised him, which made Yuu proud. He liked feeling like he had some worth in her eyes. It made his place next to Mika feel more secure.

But home now, Yuu was tired.

His muscles were sore in that well used sort of way that he like, and he was looking forward to getting his weight off his feet. The boots that came with his uniform were a little too stiff for sword fighting. Although Yuu did have a secret liking for them.

Not so much on himself as on Mika.

There was a knock on his door.

Yuu paused. He was half undressed, and tempted to just tell Mika to open the door to see his reaction. But since he'd been trying to go easier on Mika he decided against it.

"Just a sec." Yuu called, quickly finishing taking his clothes off and pulling on pajama pants and a t-shirt to replace them. "Come in."

The door clicked open.

Yuu turned around and watched Mika smile as he looked at him.

"I love when your hair is messy like that."

"It's always messy," Yuu replied, blushing and running his hands through it. "I was going to come say goodnight…"

"I know." Mika agreed, stepping into the room. "But I thought maybe I could tuck you in tonight."

Yuu's expression flat-lined.

"Are we moving backwards now?" Yuu inquired, frowning.

Mika chuckled.

"Of course not," Mika smiled and there was an edge to it. A light in his eyes that made Yuu's stomach flip. "Please?"

Yuu raised his eyebrow curiously, but after a moment he nodded. He trusted Mika. And he got the feeling the vampire was teasing him anyway.

Yuu went over to his bed and pulled back the covers, climbing in and laying down on his back like when he was a kid and waiting for Mika to come say goodnight.

Mika smiled.

He moved towards Yuu slowly, and the boy's eyes fell to Mika's legs as he watched them move- reminded as to why he liked the boots so damn much.

When Mika reached him he sat down on the side of the bed.

Yuu tilted his head against his pillow. "This is exactly like when I was a kid." he pointed out.

Except in my head… he added to himself.

Mika grinned, showing his teeth.

"You're very impatient." Mika told him, and Yuu sighed, trying to settle himself into the bed.

Mika reached out, running the tips of his fingers through Yuu's hair, deep at the roots.

Yuu closed his eyes, letting out a breath. The feeling making his skin prickle pleasantly.

When Yuu had started to relax, Mika leaned over him. His shadow falling over Yuu's closed eyelids before their lips met in a lazy kiss.

Yuu hummed happily.

"Better," He murmured, and Mika chuckled.

Mika kept kissing him. Slow, separate kisses. Like a tide going in and out. Yuu kept his eyes closed as he kissed back, feeling like he was drifting, and liking the low burn he felt under his skin.

When Mika stopped pulling away so far between kisses, Yuu reached up to slide his hand around the edge of Mika's jaw, splaying his fingers against his cheek. Mika used one hand to brace himself on the bed, and the other to keep massaging Yuu's head.

Yuu made a pleased sound against Mika's lips.

Yuu's second hand found itself in Mika's hair too. Gripping onto it as Mika's kisses started to blur together and turn into one long movement against Yuu's lips. Pressing and pulling on them until Yuu was starting to get a little breathless.

Then Mika pulled away.

Yuu's eyes fluttered open and they were blurrier than Yuu expected them to be. He hadn't realized how much Mika had soothed him until it was suddenly hard for him to keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight, Yuu-chan." Mika whispered, kissing him on the forehead. "Maybe, it would be alright If I start tucking you into bed again, after all?"

Yuu nodded.

"Good." Yuu could hear the smile in Mika's voice has his eyes slipped closed.

The last thing he remembered was the light going out from behind his eyelids.

~.~.~.~.~

* * *

 **Step Five: Dreams**

* * *

And thus began a routine.

From that night on, Yuu would wait in his room after getting ready for bed, and Mika would come to him to say goodnight.

The next night was much like the first. Slow kisses, and soothing touches that didn't go lower than Yuu's shoulders. But it felt nice, and Yuu had never slept better in his life.

But the night after that there was new a step forward.

When Mika was kissing him, Yuu felt Mika's tongue slide along his bottom lip and Yuu shuddered. Opening his mouth for Mika immediately.

He half expected that to scare Mika off again but it didn't. Instead, Mika's tongue slipped passed his teeth and teased Yuu's, coaxing it to play with him.

Yuu felt heat rush through his veins when he started to fight back and challenge Mika's tongue for dominance. He lost, naturally. But he didn't really mind. The feeling of Mika tongue twisting around his made his knees feel watery.

It was after a night like that, of kissing and innocent touching that Yuu woke early one morning feeling deeply rested. Like all of his muscles and bones were warm and mushy.

At first he just laid there, considering going back to sleep anyway, or perhaps just getting up and going downstairs to practice with his sword.

But then an idea occurred to him.

In Yuu's defense, it was an idea that he hesitated on for quite a while before having the guts to actually act on it. But in the end, he promised himself that it would be alright as long as he behaved.

And with that in mind, Yuu slipped out of his bed and down the hall towards Mika's room.

Yuu knew he would have to be silent. Beyond silent if possible, if he didn't want to wake Mika. But he was part vampire, after all. So it wasn't all that difficult to do.

Yuu opened the door to Mika's room as slowly and quietly as possible and peered inside.

Mika's room had always seemed so peaceful to Yuu. It walls were white, and his carpet was pale blue, same as the silk sheets on his bed, and basically everything else was gleaming sliver.

When Yuu's eyes fell on the bed he instantly smiled.

Mika was still asleep. His blonde hair wavy across his pillow and his shoulders bare from where they peeked over his blankets.

Yuu loved that Mika slept without a shirt on.

This made Yuu even more determined as he forced himself to creep silently from the door to the empty side of the large king bed, and mutely slip himself underneath the covers next to Mika.

Then Yuu's heart started to hammer in his chest as two things occurred to him.

First: If he startled Mika at all, the boy was a vampire who could easily try to tear off his limbs.

Second: Yuu was suddenly very aware that a shirtless Mika, between silk sheets, when Yuu had just barely woken up, was not the best environment for his questionable self-control.

However; the thing that kept Yuu bound to the bed- and not disappearing back to his room as quickly as possible- was the same thing that brought him there in the first place.

Mika looking like a tousled angel when he first woke up, and Yuu just couldn't resist the urge be there when he opened his eyes.

So Yuu took a deep breath.

He was too nervous to touch him. If Yuu touched him Mika while he was asleep, he would probably break his arm accidentally.

So instead, Yuu rolled onto his side and watched his boyfriend sleep.

Mika was laying on his stomach, one arm tucked under his pillow and his face turned toward Yuu. In the soft, early dawn light Yuu could see every pale line of Mika's face, and even the white gold dusting of eyelashes on his cheeks where his eyes were closed. And the sight made Yuu's throat tight.

He was so beautiful. Everything about him light and stunning, and reminding Yuu of an angel, perfect and too good for the rest of the world.

Especially when he was asleep, and Yuu couldn't see the blood red of his eyes.

Yuu wasn't afraid of the red color anymore, though. Not since he was a kid. He even liked it on Mika, the same way he liked Mika's fangs. It somehow suited him. The boy who was mostly an angel, with just a little bit of devil in him dragging him back down to earth.

Not to mention both of those qualities being sexy as hell. Much like the hard muscles of Mika's torso which Yuu so longed to touch at the moment.

Yuu shook his head. His thoughts were plummeting into the gutter.

Yuu didn't know when it started, but at some part in his gazing his eyes started to droop, and he began to lightly doze next to Mika's sleeping form.

As he dozed, his mind swam with indistinct thoughts that seemed to drift around without sequence. But as Yuu sank further and further into unconsciousness, the more clear his thoughts became.

"Yuu," Mika's voice purred in his ear. "Yuu-chan."

Yuu's eyelids fluttered. "Mika…"

He felt Mika's hand stroking through his hair, and over his face, and down his neck.

Yuu moaned softly, "Mika…"

"Do you want me to touch you?" Mika's voice coaxed, pushing his nails through Yuu's hair.

"Yes." Yuu panted.

"Here?" Mika asked placing a finger on Yuu's collarbone and tracing it diagonally across his chest.

Yuu shivered. "Yes."

"And here?" Mika asked, splaying his fingers and dragging them down over Yuu's abdomen.

Yuu arched a little.

"Yes, Mika, please."

Mika laughed.

"Yuu-chan." He crooned, resting his hands on either side of Yuu's body so that he was hovering over him. Yuu looked up into his grinning face.

Mika then bent down and slowly started to kiss him, and Yuu was surprised at how breathless it made him feel.

Yuu moaned. "More Mika,"

Mika made a soft growling noise.

"You're going to be the death of me, Yuuichiro."

Yuu laughed, "I know." he murmured back, and reached up to loop his arms around the back of Mika's neck, to pull him back down so that he could kiss him again.

The kisses got more and more hungry and soon Yuu pulled away so that he could breath. Mika was breathless too. His breath grazing Yuu's skin.

Yuu didn't even open his eyes before diving back in again, his lips finding Mika's jaw. Yuu pressed a deep kiss there before moving down to start kissing Mika's throat.

Mika gave a breathless moan.

"Yuu! Yuu are you still asleep?"

Yuu's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Yuu," Mika started to pull away. "Yuu, wake up!"

~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Mika awoke to a strange feeling.

He thought he felt the bed shift underneath him, and his blankets were tugging against his shoulders as if someone were moving them.

Mika's eye blinked open in confusion.

And then he felt spike of electricity down his spine.

Why was Yuu-chan lying next to him in his bed?

Mika's head still felt a little fuzzy as he squinted through the morning sunlight at Yuu, who was lying- messy haired, and squirming- only in inches away.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika asked slowly shifting his weight and raising himself up on one arm. He looked down at his boyfriend and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Yuu looked lovely when he was sleeping. Like a black and white picture with his pale skin and wild dark hair. Mika smiled.

And then Yuu moaned.

Mika jolted, a little startled. "Yuu?"

Yuu didn't respond. His eyelids just scrunched and he arched a little.

"Yes, Mika, Please." Yuu mumbled sleepily, and Mika felt heat rush through his body like a bullet.

OH.

Mika's mind started to feel hazy as he blushed.

Yuu had come to him that morning? He was dreaming about him? Moaning Mika's name in his sleep? It was all a little too much, and Mika felt it tightening the muscles in his stomach.

"Yuu-chan…"

Mika moved, shifting so that he could curl over Yuu's body, leaning down. He hesitated for only a moment before slanting his lips over Yuu's.

He kissed him deeply, and until he was breathless, and he was little surprised by how eagerly Yuu responded. But before he could pull back to check to see if Yuu had woken, Yuu moaned again.

"More Mika."

Mika's lust coiled in his stomach so tightly it almost hurt.

He growled.

"You're going to be the death of me, Yuuichiro," Mika said, mostly to himself.

But then Yuu laughed.

"I know," he responded, and Mika jolted.

Oh, god he's awake…

Then Yuu was looping his arms around Mika's neck and pulling him back into a kiss and Mika lost all sense of reason or resistance.

Mika could feel their kisses dissolving into something hungry and his heart started to race, his breathing coming too fast, but for some reason, whatever part of his brain that usually controlled his actions clearly had not woken up yet. Because Mika felt himself melting into Yuuichiro's touch.

When he was starting to get light-headed Mika finally pulled back, only to feel Yuu's lips latch on to his jaw and start descending down his throat.

Mika moaned before he could stop himself.

Oh god…

This can't happen. Mika's sense finally broke through his haze and snapped him back into a slightly clearer head.

Mika tried to pull back. "Yuu!"

Yuu didn't respond, and suddenly Mika got a bad feeling.

As good as Yuu's kisses felt, they were sloppy and random and it suddenly occurred to Mika what was going on.

Yuu had never actually woken up.

"Yuu, are you still asleep?" Mika demanded, suddenly a little angry. There was something mildly humiliating about one of their most intimate moments happening while Yuu was less than conscious.

Yuu stopped moving, and Mika tried again.

"Yuu," he said sternly. "Yuu, Wake up!"

At that Yuu jolted awake, releasing Mika to pull back and sit up a little, looking down at the boy underneath him.

Yuu's dark green eyes blinked into the sunlight.

"Mika?"

Mika scowled at him. "You are in so much trouble."

Yuu stiffened. "What? I- I'm sorry I came into your room. I wanted to surprise you… but you were still asleep so I-,"

"Oh you surprised me, Yuu-chan." Mika frowned. "I was very surprised to wake up to you moaning my name in your sleep."

Yuu turned dark red.

"Oh…"

"Oh, is right." Mika sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was still feeling hot under the collar and for some reason it was channeling itself into anger. Mika tried to reign it in, but wasn't doing very well until Yuu asked…

"What's that mark on your neck?"

Mika froze.

"Oh god," Yuu sat up. "Did I… while you were sleeping?"

Mika heart was beating a little too fast, and he was feeling a little bit too used at the moment to want to admit to what really happened.

Mika cleared his throat. "Well…"

"I'm sorry, Mika," Yuu shifted until the two of them were sitting next to each other against the pillows. "I really didn't mean to fall asleep, I just wanted to see you. I've always wanted to be with you when you wake up like this and I thought-,"

"Yuu-chan," Mika interrupted with a sigh, reaching out to push Yuu's hair back from his forehead. "It's okay. I'm not actually mad at you. I think it's really sweet that you tried to be here when I woke up."

Yuu stared in confusion. "Then why do you seem so mad?"

Mika looked down and ran a hand through his hair again.

"I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

Mika blushed.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan." He murmured, "I umm… I heard you moaning in your sleep, and it woke me up. And you kept saying my name so…" Mika swallowed. "It wasn't you who kissed me in my sleep. It was me. I kissed you."

Yuu's blush traveled all the way down his neck.

Yuu covered his face.

"Shit."

Mika gaped. "Excuse me?"

Yuu peeked through his fingers. "I sort of… I actually find that really hot…"

Mika blushed bright red too. "Oh…"

The two of them looked away from each other.

It took a few moments of silence for their blushes to fade and for Mika to finally clear his throat and break the silence.

"So… what was actually your plan?"

Yuu turned to look at him. "My plan?"

"Yes," Mika met his eyes. "If you didn't mean to fall asleep, what was your plan when you came in here?"

"Right," Yuu blushed again- questioned if it was healthy to blush this much. "I thought… it was morning so we could just… stay in bed for a while and maybe… I dunno… didn't really mean anything… I mean…" Yuu stumbled over his words.

Mika smiled.

"Yuu," he asked gently. "Did you want to have a morning cuddle with me?"

Yuu's ears turned redder than Mika's eyes.

"DO NOT SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

Mika laughed.

"It's okay, Yuu." Mika leered at him. "That actually sounds like a perfect idea to me."

Yuu turned his head, still blushing, but he managed to meet Mika's eyes.

"Really?"

Mika nodded, reaching up to stroke Yuu's cheek with his fingers. "Let me hold you, Yuu-chan."

Yuu's lips parted in surprise and his whole expression looked vulnerable as he nodded his head.

Mika laid back down first, pulling Yuu into him so that he curled into his side, resting his head on Mika's chest. Mika shivered. He suddenly regretted not wearing a shirt to bed. Yuu's skin against his bare torso made him blush.

Yuu smiled though, like he'd noticed but was enjoying it.

His hand drifted up, Mika's stomach and the vampire jolted in surprise.

Yuu laughed. "You're so beautiful, Mika."

Mika felt warmth pool in his chest.

"You're the beautiful one, Yuu-chan."

Yuu smiled, tucking his head under Mika's chin. "Is this going to turn into an 'I love you more' contest?"

Mika laughed. "Maybe."

Yuu laughed too. "Because you know I love YOU more."

Mika snorted and poked Yuu in the stomach, making his give a ticklish jolt.

"Don't fight a war you can't win, Yuu-chan."

Yuu smiled.

Mika fell silent for a while, just enjoying the feeling of Yuu against him, and the thrum of his heartbeat against his skin.

And then Mika said something even he wasn't expecting.

"Yuu?"

"Hmmm?" Yuu mumbled.

Mika raised his eyes to the ceiling and swallowed hard, but somehow couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Do you want to sleep in here with me tonight?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **End of Part Two**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Step Six: Closeness**

Yuu stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, staring at his reflection.

Tonight was the night.

He'd tried to keep his mind distracted all day, but now, standing in his pajamas it was almost time for him to go meet Mika in his room, and Yuu couldn't stop the nervous beating of his heart.

He sighed.

It wasn't like anything was going to happen. Mika had already told him that wasn't what this was. That he still wanted to wait until Yuu was 18. Even still though… Yuu got the feeling this was some kind of practice- that lying in the bed with Mika was a step to doing so for the rest of his life, so he didn't want to screw it up.

Yuu looked over his reflection again.

His hair was wild, in the way that he knew Mika liked. His eyes looked big and green in a way that made Yuu feel a bit too vulnerable, so he tried to ignore it, but none of this is what was bothering him.

His only question was… what should he wear?

It was a ridiculous question, and it made him feel like a girl, but… it was somehow important.

Should he wear his shirt? Or would that just make Mika see him as more of a kid?

Should he go without it? Or would that just make Mika uncomfortable?

These small things haunted him, and he had no idea how to make his decision. But in the end when Yuu reached for his shirt his heart started beating so fast he couldn't go through with it.

Not because he was shy… but because images of Mika's bare torso sliding against his filled his mind and Yuu had to shake them away violently before he had a more embarrassing problem to show Mika.

Yuu took a deep breath and left his room.

He walked down the hall, trying to keep his expression neutral and his breathing steady as he walked up to Mika's bedroom door and carefully knocked.

Mika's voice sounded through the wood.

"Come in, Yuu-chan."

Yuu opened the door.

When he walked in his breath sort of caught in his throat.

A single lamp cast a dim, warm glow for the entire room. Mika sat on his bed, wearing full pajamas and with a book open in his lap. The way the gold light played over his face and cast shadows off all his sharp angles made Yuu burn for him from the inside out.

Mika looked up when he walked in. He instantly smiled.

"Are you going to stay way over there?" He asked, closing his book and setting it aside as he looked Yuu over.

Yuu swallowed and stepped forward.

He climbed onto his side of the bed, feeling Mika's eyes watching him but having a hard time looking at the blonde vampire as he slipped himself between the sheets.

Mika chuckled lowly.

"This isn't like you," he murmured, reaching out to pluck Yuu's hand up off the bed and bring it to his lips. "You're never this nervous. You remember what I told you, don't you? Tonight isn't-,"

"I know," Yuu let out a breath all at once, finally turning to look at Mika. "Somehow that actually makes me more nervous though."

Mika toyed with Yuu's fingers that his still held in his hands. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I don't know what to do," Yuu replied. "When I touch you, I just have instincts but…" Yuu studied Mika's face. "This feels different."

Mika's eyes softened, "Why does that not surprise me?" he smiled reaching out one of his hands to touch Yuu's face. "It's okay Yuu. You can just be yourself. I can handle your instincts tonight, and besides…" Mika leaned forward to brush their lips together, "I never actually said you couldn't touch me."

Yuu shuddered.

"What step is this?" Yuu asked suddenly, breathlessly, and Mika blinked at him.

Yuu cleared his throat, "I mean, with the taking things slowly. What step are we on?"

Mika laughed a little.

"Closeness," he replied, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. His nose brushed the side of Yuu's and the dark boy breathed out.

"Oh," he said.

Mika reached up to run his thumb soothingly over Yuu's cheek.

"I want us to grow accustomed to this." he explained, closing his eyes and taking slow steady breaths. "Just being together. Holding you, and knowing you're with me. I want you to feel safe."

"I do feel safe with you," Yuu replied softly. Mika shook his head.

"I know," he murmured, "but I mean… I want… for you- for both of us- to feel secure in this. In just this. I want to always be the place where you are comfortable."

Yuu understood what Mika meant. In fact, he felt he might already be there…that Mika was already the place he trusted that he could always be himself. He knew there was one step in the way though, maybe the step that Mika was trying to overcome… that part of him was nervous. That he worried over if what he did would make him desirable to Mika, or if it would make him seem like a silly child.

Mika didn't want that for him. He wanted Yuu to trust him, and to feel secure with him always, so Yuu tried. He tried not to think about anything else… but it was hard. He saw Mika… with all of his beauty and confidence… and it was hard not to feel lacking in himself.

But still…

Yuu closed his eyes and relaxed everything in his body, telling himself one thing he knew above anything in this world. He would do anything for Mika, so he could easily do this.

Yuu opened his eyes looking into Mika's absorbing the soft, warm love he saw there and smiling back at him with all the love he had in him.

He reached up and touched Mika's cheek, and then his hair, memorizing him with his hands.

"You're my home, Mika." Yuu whispered. "You always will be."

Mika parted his lips, and the way his breath quivered made Yuu think of tears but none came.

"And you will always be mine."

Yuu's heart contracted at that.

How things had changed…

Yuu's mind trailed backwards, seeing flashes of the home he'd known before the vampires. Even as he thought of it though, it didn't quite seem right anymore, because Mika wasn't there.

Yuu knew that he resented what had happened to him. He resented the vampires, he resented losing his family from the orphanage who he loved so much. He even resented becoming the thing he had hated most in the entire world.

But somehow none of that hatred ever tainted Mika for him.

He wouldn't go so far as to say that everything he'd been through was worth it for Mika, or that that he no longer minded it because of him. He did mind, and nothing was worth that sort of pain, but Mika was the one thing he still had faith in.

Mika was a vampire, but he was still good.

Mika had loved his family, even when he thought it was wrong, and he had tried to protect them even if he could never set them free.

Mika had changed him, changed him because he loved him, and whatever pain or hatred Yuu felt for being a vampire, over the year's he had decided he would rather live. Live as a vampire. With with Mika. He was glad to have been saved for that. Even with the costs.

Mika was something pure to him. I single burning light in the dark, but one that made him believe the light still existed.

Yuu didn't like to think about the past anymore. He didn't like to think about the future either, because if he did he would have to question how long he planned on forgiving the vampires, how long he planned to do nothing. But he could find happiness in the present. He could find it in Mika, and he could believe that one way or another, whatever he decided, he would always have Mika.

Yuu lifted his chin up, and he thought even Mika felt surprised but the fierce pressure of the kiss. A kiss full of Yuu's love and certainty. Full of his faith.

Their lips parted breathlessly and Yuu lightly bumped their noses together.

Mika smiled. "Are you ready to sleep?"

"Nearly," Yuu pulled Mika down with him to settle into the bed, pulling Mika's arms around him to hold him from behind and pushing himself back to lay flush against him.

He sighed in relief and the feeling of Mika's body.

"Mika?"

"Hmm?" Mika kissed his hair, "What is it?"

"Do you ever wish you weren't a vampire?"

The room settled into an uneasy quiet.

"I have wished that before." Mika admitted, "But I changed my mind."

Yuu grips Mika's arms tighter. "Why?"

"Because my being a vampire is the only reason I have you." Mika whispered. "As a human I would have died a long time ago, and you would have died without my blood." Mika breaths out.

"I know it's not what you want to hear. Especially since you never wanted me to save you, but it's the truth. And I would apologize for it but I would be lying. I'm not sorry you lived, and I'm not sorry I know you. I am too terribly selfish for that."

Yuu closes his eyes.

"It's okay, Mika." he says gently. "I not that sorry either."

Mika hugs him tighter. "I AM sorry that I hurt you."

"You didn't." Yuu replies.

"Sometimes I wonder why you don't hate me," Mika admits quietly. "After everything."

Yuu presses himself closer into Mika. "You don't need to worry about that, Mika You're my family. All of it, now. I could never hate you."

Mika presses his face against the back of Yuu's neck, and Yuu recognizes the silence. He strokes Mika's arms soothingly and closes his eyes.

It was then Yuu really understood what closeness meant. Because he had never felt so little between him and Mika before, like their hearts were beating together, and Yuu smiled.

This wasn't what he had expected, but it was so much better. When Mika silently moved to turned out the light, Yuu rolled over and curled into his chest, and he didn't think the world had been so still ever before.


End file.
